There is a general method of modeling a control subject and calculating a feed-forward input on the basis of a parameter used in identification of a system of the control subject. A learning control method is known as a method in which, when it is difficult for a control subject to precisely calculate a parameter value, a feed-forward input is corrected while trials are actually repeated to realize a target output.
In control of a dynamic system that includes an unknown element as a control subject, learning control is used particularly in control of mechanical systems that use robots and motors.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a numerical control device which takes position deviation data and correction data in each period and performs learning computation using the position deviation data. Accordingly, the numerical control device is disclosed to perform learning control at an arbitrary position at which processing for the same shape is performed, then a position deviation is acquired, and thereby highly precise processing can be realized.